metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metroidhunter32
Where in the game do Ingworms have an attack? You made an edit that said they sprayed toxic gas from their "friont," but I think you're mistaken. Are you perhaps thinking of Ingclaws, or perhaps Inglets, both of which have capabilities similar to what your edit describes? If I'm wrong about Ingworms, please enlighten me, but as far as I can tell this is a ase of mistaken identity. :(S)He's right. They don't have an attack. Btw: Metroidhunter32, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) RE: question It is my username on all wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 4 May 2008 (UTC) MP3 X-ray Well, in the first Prime the pirates mention that they're working on the thermal visor, partially for military applications. Then in the third one their model of the x-ray looks a LOT like the first one's thermal. Coincidence? Anyway, yes, they definitely were meant to work together. X-ray vision is needed to see through phazite, and they have phazite plating on some of their control panels. In one part of the command center you see a Trooper and a Jolly Roger (presumably with an X-ray visor built into its photoreceptor or something) working together to work on a console--the drone fires nova blasts into it, while the trooper types. It clearly has uses besides mining applications.Dazuro 23:48, 15 May 2008 (UTC) My mistake Thats ok Metroidhunter ;) I would have done it anyway! But I gave you my source though.. Dident you get it? It was bellow my name, and since you deleted my message I'm sure you would have seen it.. That first text was just a distraction and a bunch of crap, just in case anyone else would have seen it(I thought you would find my source bellow my name since you found my code first time). In case you dident get it i will give it to you one more time.. PED Marine 14:05, 16. May 2008 (UTC) - Good Hunting! Aguywithnoname He was only blocked for a day that has been up for a long time. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Emperor Ing (4): Where did you got stuck on Emperor Ing? - PED Marine 13:38, 18. may 2008 The X parasite, Metroids and Phazon. truth be told in super metroid they said it was the last metroid in captivity. metroid fusion prove that wrong. the metroid are the natural predator of th X parasite. the metroid are still alive they must be feeding off the X someware.(though it's not that strong of a point. you have already heard my hypothesis on phazon. RE: Organin suit theory See this article on the Star Trek wiki about matter/energy replicators. While it is not an in-Metroid-series example, it is very plausible and would explain many elements of gameplay. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, creating something without DNA would be much simpler for the replicator than creating something with DNA, as the replicator wouldn't have to create the base-pair proteins necessary to build DNA. Remember, replicators are capable of taking matter and rearranging the atoms in that matter to create something else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Question Go to the forum index and decide where it should go. Then go to it, type the name of the forum in the input box, click create or something like that, and then type in the edit box the first message in the forum. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Forum:Index MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Vidio I realy sorry, just after i had done that i got called away, and then my computer started acting up so i couldent edit easly. I was looking for a sutibel replacement vidio, but so far have not found any thing, if you can surgest one please tell me. I am so sorry, I know what it is like to wait for a reply. Also as you mite have gathered their is nothing wrong with your commputer. JosephK19 20:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) The vidio is replaced! JosephK19 07:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Just a nice thing to do If you have a second, try adding wiki formatting to the articles you create. Pages without internal links don't count as articles at all. It is a nice thing to do, but you won't get blocked if you don't. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks I didn't realize I left that up. Thanks for the warning. I'm new at this...Kydaca 00:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) AFDs Rather than putting orphaned talk pages up for deletion, put them up for speedy deletion by putting on the page . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) About the ads See Wikia's new style. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :You may be interested in the guide I wrote on my website that explains how to install an ad-blocking program that works extremely well for me. Because of the programs, I see no ads on Wikia now. However, aside from that, we cannot hide the ads because it was implemented by a staffer. Of course, I could take total control of the site and move it to a server/host I would maintain myself, but that would cost some money, about $5-$8 USD per month. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is one other way, using personal css. We can't use site wide css to hide it, Wikia's Terms of use prohibits it, but you can create User:Metroidhunter32/monaco.css for yourself, and add certain css to remove the ads. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::MarioGalaxy2433g5 is correct. However, because CSS is a dynamic object-oriented language, the tag "ads2" may work for site A, but not for site B. As such, adding such a hack to your CSS file would be somewhat difficult as you would have to isolate the correct CSS tags and then assign them something like width:0. However, this has one downside: Unlike the AdBlock method, this will leave whitespace where the ad used to be - not much, but there will be some. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::After studying the ads in an attempt to generate the needed CSS code, I have found one rather smart way of preventing the use of CSS to block the ads: Javascript. Wikia appears to use Javascript to insert the ads into the page at a designated position in the script itself. This means two things: Attempting to use CSS to defeat the ads would be futile, and secondly, the only way to bypass the JavaScript is to install an extension such as NoScript. However, NoScript requires Firefox (which is also required for AdBlock Plus), and disabling Javascript on Wikia would remove a lot of functionality - including (potentially) editing a page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, I just found my pic on the Pirate Commando page. -Lord Xale Allright, just go back to my talk page. I have instructions on an infobox there. Lord Xale 02:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Quadraxis Sorry about that i fudged up on it and need to reword it. I removed it, but never got back to commenting again. I'll get right on re-commenting. ^_^ Piratehunter 05:57, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted rollback rights. You should now see a rollback button when viewing a diff. Please note that rollback should only be used in cases of vandalism, else use the standard undo function. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:33, 4 July 2008 (UTC) sorry for posting those welcome messages sorry i guess i just have to get used to the way this wiki is run, the welcoming procedure is a bit different from the other wiki's i go on... --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Hey, uh, about that thing on your userpage about being the only person in the U.S... Well don't worry, you're not the only one... I'm from the U.S. too... Oh, and I'm glad that I could help with the infobox thing... That actually made me feel kind of usefull for once... Anyway, I'm not going to be in the U.S. for about 2 weeks starting on wednesday of this week... So, uh I'm not gonna be able to talk, edit, or anything else for a while... Man, I'm gonna have a hard time not being able to do that...Lord Xale 19:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I am sitting in front of my computer in my Southern California home wondering why Wikipedia's API isn't giving me rollback tokens. But, the point is that I too live in the U.S. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:56, 7 July 2008 (UTC) One last thing -- I appreciate your help warning users who create off-topic articles, but it is unnecessary. As a general rule of thumb, you don't warn the user unless you can actually fix it. In this case, only the admins should warn because only they can truly fix it, but you can warn if someone vandalizes, as you can revert the vandalism. If you would like to help catch off-topic articles, you can tag the article for speedy deletion by adding at the top of the article (remember to specify a reason it should be deleted, in this case, off-topic). This flags the article for immediate attention by administrators. Again, thanks for the help, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The new way to get around the ads Now in , under skin, you can disable ads. Uncheck the checkbox saying show all advertisements. It only works if you are logged in. You wanted to know how to disable the ads, there you go. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :It actually doesn't disable the ads. Checking the box shows ads as logged out users see them (one at the top of the page, one at the bottom). Unchecking the box returns the system to normal (one ad at the top, none at the bottom). This was added so formatting could be made compatible by logged-in users. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Aurora unit 486 Look on Norion's log book in Prime 3. It mentions this aurora unit turning the planet into a foresty world. MetVet Missile Tank In fact, I had not noticed that, thank you for pointing it out. I neither feel like changing it back, nor do I particularly think it needs to be switched back, but I'll leave it alone if someone decides that First Hunt needs to be mentioned. No, Metroidhunter, I am not in any way related to Squee. I have never met Squee on Edanna and he is definatly not a member of the Fellowship of Squees. I would like to talk with Squee on this subject but at this moment he does not have a userpage. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 00:54, 21 July 2008 (UTC) How did you do that? First of all, good guess, I don't know who to put on my planet although the Ing would be perfect! Second, how did you put that information about yourself (origin, weapons, etc.). I'm sorry but I am relatively new to Wiki... ;) The Great Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow. Gratitude Thanks for letting me copy the chart to make my profile. The Great Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow Ganny revealed! Ganny, or Galandrayda is the affectionate term used by me to describe Gandrayda. (Because she calls you Sammy in-game so its like the same thing huh?.) Yeah that was a fun battle. Anyway I hope that clears it up for you. Hellkaiserryo12 17:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Featured User List Hey, nice job man! I made the featured users list another Wiki too!Lord Xale 05:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) The Meloncholy of the Icy Blue Cow Hi, MetroidHunter32. Why do you consider the Sheegoth to be a boss, and not just a miniboss? All the other definate bosses in Metroid Prime had health bars! Not that I disrepect your judgement or anything, but I think the Sheegoth is a miniboss; once you kill the first one, more appear later for you to own! LONG LIVE THE SQUEES! Squeemaster 19:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) The Meloncholy of the Icy Blue SPINOSAURUS Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... Okay. I see where you're comming from. It doesn't really matter, I supose. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! Squeemaster P.S. Don't forget that Ridley and Kraid, in their day, were considered minibosses themselves, and they were (and still are) quite "bad-ss." May your fur stay fluffy! Squeemaster A Small Problem Metroidhunter, I am very sorry that I am posting this and I mean no disrespect, but i just want to inform you that your... attitude, is becoming increasingly "on my nerves". Remember, I want to keep this civil (not that I think you won't). You have a sort of "I am always right" kind of attitude. I will admit that I have been wrong about some things, but the fact of the matter is that on just as many occasions you have been incorrect. One example would be the article Grab Ledge, the ledges are not green in color, they are in fact grey. The only Grab Ledge that appears green are the ones in Sector 2 (TRO) of the BSL, and that is simply because of the green vegetation growing on everything. Another would be that you, and I quote, said," You are turning this forum into a soap opera". Now I do not take kindly to criticism, and I would appreciate it if you would halt this sort of attitude at least to a small degree, so that we may both, without any problems, work together to improve Wikitroid to the best of our abilities. I am sorry if it sounds like I am being "picky", but the way you have been acting certainly "bugs" me. I hope we can both cooperate with each other and continue in making Wikitroid the best, Metroid reference. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 17:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Manga Hey, excuse my mentioning, but the manga that the Metroid E-Manga was based on is in paper form, and not an "e-manga" (which are digital). The E-Manga is a shorter version of the full manga. You can check it out the full version for yourself if you like. :) http://snoopycool.com/manga/metroid/index.html 15:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding. I had suggested merging the E-manga in on the Metroid Zero Mission Manga page, because I think that this might be a more appropriate way of organizing these. Have you spoken with an administrator yet? I'd like those articles that you reverted, and the merge that you made to be corrected if it isn't too much trouble. ChozoBoy 21:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Whomever did it doesn't seem to have read the talk page. ChozoBoy 00:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Enough :Im not trying to be mean but you are getting on my nerves really quick. And '''Its over! Done! Finished! Don't drag this childish fight to my talk page now because I'm done with it for the last time. GF Remnant 19:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) That's right. Break it up, you two. Apologies have been made, and '''''that's all, folks! Understand this. I do hope that this message wasn't necessary in the first place. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:03, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Metroidhunter. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 08:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC)